El mejor día de tu vida Especial Varia
by Makujita
Summary: Recopilación de one-shots en el que las fans de este grupo tendrán la oportunidad de tener una pequeña escapada con ellos. Varia X OC
1. Aviso de encargos

El mejor día de tu vida (Especial Varia)

Aquí pondré varios one-shots con los chicos de Varia y los OC que los lectores me van dando, por supuesto, esto es por encargo y para hacer estos one-shots pido: Nombre de vuestro OC, una descripción del mismo, tanto el físico (incluye la ropa, no me los dejen en bolas XD) como mental, donde querrían que fuera la cita, con que miembro de Varia y, por supuesto, como sería vuestro beso con él (Ushishi~) Bueno, animense ^^.


	2. Cita 1: TYL Belphegor y ArisaMakujita

Cita 1: TYL Belphegor y Arisa (Makujita)

Belphegor tenía hoy una cita muy importante con su amiga de la infancia Arisa, a quien no había visto desde hace unos 17 años. Lo único que recordaba de ella es que tenía el pelo negro azabache, largo y sedoso, ojos negros y profundos, mejillas rosadas y piel de color crema…

Se supone que habían quedado sobre las 17:00 en el parque nacional de Venecia para dar un paseo e ir al centro comercial, pero…

-Belphegor: ¡Lleva 15 minutos de retraso! ¡¿Dónde se habrá…?

Belphegor choca con alguien y caen al suelo, este se levanta rápidamente del suelo sin fijarse quien ha sido el culpable de aquel accidente.

-Belphegor: ¡Mira por dónde vas, plebeyo!

-Arisa: ¿Belphegor?

Belphegor no daba crédito lo que veía ante sus ojos y no estaba soñando, la joven que había tropezado con él no era nada más ni nada menos que Arisa, pero…la veía distinta: Tenía el pelo cortado hasta la altura de sus hombros y ya parecía que había madurado físicamente (no, no hace referencia a la edad, tiene unos 23 años, tres años menos que TYL Belphegor), para la ocasión, la joven se había vestido con una falda corta vaquera, una camisa blanca sin mangas con una corbata roja atada a su cuello, llevaba medias blancas y zapatos de tacón negro.

-Belphegor: ¿Arisa? ¿De verdad eres la Arisa de mi niñez?

-Arisa: Bueno…con unos años más encima y con sentido de la elegancia.

-Belphegor: Ushishi~ A mí me gustaba más el estilo que tenías de niña, ahora pareces mi hermana pequeña. Ushishi~

Arisa hinchó las mejillas en señal de disgusto, decepción y un poco de falso enfado.

-Arisa: Perdona si parezco tu hermana menor…

Esta se adelanta a Belphegor con la misma hinchazón de mejillas y el joven príncipe la seguía sin parar de reírse por lo bajo.

Ya después de aquel paréntesis, van atravesando el parque hasta llegar al centro comercial más grande de la zona. Belphegor no sabía porque Arisa quería llevarlo ahí pero se estaba figurando que sería para compras, como hacen siempre las mujeres, pero no era por eso por lo que quería ir ahí, sino para ver una película.

-Arisa: ¡Bel, vamos esa película!

Arisa señaló el cartel de la película SAW VI con una inocente sonrisa en su cara.

-Belphegor: ¿Segura de que quieres ver esa?, no sé… ¿no te dará miedo?

-Arisa: Tonterías…seguro que no da miedo…

Después de dos horas de película…

-Belphegor: Ushishi~ Vamos, Arisa, que ya pasó todo…

Arisa salió de la sala con una expresión pálida en su rostro, tapándose la cara detrás de la chaqueta de Belphegor.

-Arisa: ¿Seguro…? ¿Seguro que Jig Saw…no anda por ahí…?

-Belphegor: Por favor…es un personaje ficticio, no tienes nada que temer. Ummm… ¿por qué no nos tomamos un helado a ver si consigues olvidarte del miedo. Ushishi~

Arisa afirma con la cabeza y se van al puesto de los helados, Belphegor, se pidió uno de chocolate (muy extraño en él pues odiaba ese sabor) y Arisa escogió uno de vainilla. Los dos salen al parque a sentarse a uno de los bancos y tomar ahí tranquilamente el helado.

-Belphegor: Arisa, eres lenta…

Arisa empezó a darse un poco más de prisa, pero el inconveniente es que no podía correr por los helados, así que Belphegor tuvo la idea de tirar en el suelo una cascara de plátano para que Arisa resbalara y cayera sobre él, ya sentado en el sitio, con un helado en mano: el de chocolate. El otro se le calló a Arisa al suelo por culpa del resbalón.

-Belphegor: Ushishi~ Parece que tenemos que compartir helado…

Informó a la joven con una sonrisa malévola y esta se pone a protestar moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

-Arisa: ¡Ha sido culpa tuya, estúpido…!

-Belphegor: Ey…que se derrite el helado, será mejor que nos lo comamos pronto. Ushishi~

Arisa no podía protestar ahora que estaba ocupada lamiendo el helado de chocolate que tenía entre las manos y con Belphegor lamiendo el otro lado del helado.

-Belphegor: Ushishishi~ La princesa debe de estar agradecida de que comparta helado con el príncipe, es más, esto es lo más cercano a un beso…

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Arisa y volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria a Belphegor, sin querer mirarle a la cara lo que quedara de tiempo.

-Arisa: ¡I…idiota…! ¡No nos hemos besado…!

Belphegor notó que el sonrojo de la joven se hacía cada vez más intenso y tira lo que quedaba de helado para rodear a Arisa entre sus brazos, tapándose ella la cara con las mangas de lo avergonzada que estaba de cómo su amigo de la infancia estaba de aquella manera con ella.

-Belphegor: No tienes por qué avergonzarte, princesa. El príncipe siempre ha amado a su hermosa princesa desde siempre, pero no ha tenido oportunidad de demostrarlo~

Belphegor retira las manos de Arisa y acerca su rostro al de ella hasta besarla con ternura. La joven se sentía la más feliz del mundo, olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero ahí el problema, todo el mundo los miraba y, cuando Bel se dio cuenta, este le muestra al público su sádica sonrisa y empieza a lanzarles cuchillas como si fueran todos clones de Fran. A Arisa no le parecía bien que Belphegor hiciera eso, pero…

-Arisa: Así es mi amigo de la infancia…pero…jeje, adoro a este sádico príncipe.

FIN


	3. Cita 2: Fran y Erika Go men 123

Fran y Erika (Go men 123)

Hoy era el día en que los planetas se alineaban, hecho un tanto sarcástico e irónico porque Fran, por primera vez en su vida, tenía una cita, sí, una cita con una joven encantadora de unos 18 años de edad, de estatura mediana, esbelta, de largos cabellos de color negro azabache, piel clara y hermosos ojos café. Todo comenzó cuando Fran fue de misión a un instituto de secundaria privado femenino, tuvo que ir disfrazado de incógnito entre las chicas para poder cumplir una misión; aquella chica lo descubrió cambiándose de ropa en los vestuarios de chicas y casi estuvo a punto de chillar y delatarle, así que le propuso quedar con ella como compensación, prometiéndole que ella no le delataría mientras él tenía que finalizar su cometido. Y, ahora, ahí estaba, esperándola junto al coliseo de Roma, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola, pero su gran fallo fue llegar 3 horas antes de la cita y eso le ponía un poco nervioso. Ya algo le hizo girar la cabeza, unas pisadas suaves pero rápidas de una mujer, ya cuando se gira, ve a la chica en cuestión.

-Fran: Llegas a tiempo, Erika…

Aquella chica, llamada Erika, llevaba para la ocasión un vestido blanco de verano con tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y calzaba unos zapatos de un color azul pálido. La joven respiraba agitadamente de haber corrido para llegar a tiempo a su cita y llegó en el momento justo, ni un segundo tarde.

-Erika: Si…siento haberte hecho esperar… Fran-san…

Le respondió con algo de timidez en la voz al joven ilusionista de Varia, aquel pequeño pero tímido gesto de Erika hizo que se dibujara en Fran una leve pero simpática sonrisa e hizo aparecer entre su dedo índice y corazón, de su mano izquierda, una hermosa rosa blanca y se la ofreció a Erika.

-Erika: ¿Pa…para mi…? Esto… ¡gracias…!

Erika le hizo una ligera reverencia de agradecimiento a Fran y este aprovecha ese instante para colocarle la flor a la muchacha en su cabello.

-Fran: Un héroe siempre debe complacer a su dama, no lo olvides, Erika.

Erika se sonrojaba cada vez con más fuerza, quedándose casi embobada con cada palabra, con cada acto que realizaba Fran…es más…cada vez le veía más atractivo al joven…

-Fran: He pensado que podríamos dar un paseo en bote por el lago que hay a medio kilometro de aquí.

Erika se encendió todavía más cuando cayó en la cuenta de a que lago se refería Fran, era aquel famoso lago adónde iban las parejas en la cual se decía, que si una pareja se besaba bajo el puente, casi a media noche, esta pareja quedaría unida para siempre…

-Erika: Fr…Fran…

-Fran: ¿Qué ocurre, Erika?

-Erika: Esto…

De repente, en el hombro izquierdo de Erika aparece una versión pequeñita de ella con alas de demonio.

-Mini-demonio: Vamos, Erika…sé que quieres darte el lote con semejante semental. Grrrr…

En el otro hombro aparece otra versión de ella pero con alas de ángel.

-Mini-ángel: No, no, no. Erika, debes de ser honesta con él y decirle si quieres seguir, o no, adelante con el plan que tenía él en mente.

-Mini-demonio: Agh…resume de una vez, estirada, que lo que quieres decirle es que se decida si darle un buen morreo a esa belleza o no, ¿verdad?

-Mini-ángel: Que ruda…pero no lo habría dicho mejor…Bueno, yo ya me largo, es extraño que por una vez estemos de acuerdo…

Y desaparece.

-Mini-demonio: Por una vez coincido contigo, estirada…

Y también desaparece el mini demonio, quedándose Erika casi sin opciones, pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban sentados sobre un bote de madera, ya casi en mitad del lago. La joven se sorprendió y se puso ya muy nerviosa, indecisa si acabaría bien la noche; ella no sabía que le venía a Fran en mente, pero, por lo que sabía, el ilusionista estaba perdido en su mente, contemplando el cielo nocturno que los acogía…

-Erika: Esto…Fran…yo…

-Fran: ¿Ummm…? Dime, Erika.

Erika empezó a coger aire y un poco de valor para poder decirle a Fran lo que deseaba en ese momento, ya casi cuando deseaba decirle su deseo de la cita, el bote choca contra una roca, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco y que Erika estuviera tumbada boca arriba en el bote, con Fran encima suya, cara a cara.

-Fran: Vaya~ Las vistas son estupendas desde esta perspectiva, ¿no crees, mi hermosa dama?

Erika se sonrojó todavía más al tener a Fran a escasos centímetros de ella, cara a cara, sin que ella pudiera escapar de su mirada.

-Fran: Yo sé que tú sabías sobre la leyenda de este lago y mi deseo era traerte hasta aquí porque me gustas mucho, Erika; me gustas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…

Fran se quita su sombrero dejando su hermoso cabello al descubierto frente a su dama, estaban casi llegando a la parte baja del puente. El ilusionista estaba preparado para llevar a cabo su deseo, sin embargo, Erika dudaba un poco desde lo más profundo de su corazón…una cosa estaba clara: Ese nerviosismo desde el comienzo de la cita, el regalo de Fran y aquellas cálidas palabras no eran una ilusión, era algo verdadero y Erika jamás en su vida había sido tratada de aquella manera especial, de amarla de verdad…

-Erika: Fran…yo…también siento lo mismo…te…

Fran se acerca a su oído, susurrándole dulcemente…

-Fran: Dilo…di que me amas…

Erika no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos cuando escuchó aquel dulce y cálido susurro.

-Erika: Te…te amo, Fran…

Ya bajo el puente, Fran y Erika cumplen su deseo con un cálido beso de amor verdadero, que los unirían para siempre…a partir de aquella cálida noche de verano…

FIN


	4. Cita 3: TYL Xanxus y Elizabeth Go men

Cita 4: TYL Xanxus y Elizabeth (Go men 123)

Ahí estaba ella, Elizabeth, la hija menor del capo de la familia Nero, una hermosa joven de unos 25 años con hermosos ojos café, largos y sedosos cabellos castaños recogidos con una diadema roja, piel clara, recubierta por un elegante vestido de fiesta rojo largo, de tirantes finos, escotado por la espalda dejando una pequeña porción de su piel al descubierto. La joven muchacha estaba en medio de una fiesta, en honor a su compromiso concertado con el jefe de Varia e hijo del Noveno capo Vongola: Xanxus. Por lo que había oído la joven, ese tal Xanxus era temible cuando se enfadaba, además de que era un animal sin modales, grosero y terco, que aniquilaba a los que se oponían a él, o lo retaban, con tan sólo mirarlos…

-Elizabeth: ¿Por qué papá me ha concertado compromiso con alguien tan cruel como él…?

Se decía a sí misma Elizabeth un poco atemorizada por la idea hasta que un tipo extraño la sorprende por detrás, agarrándola de su hombro derecho.

-¿?: Hola, guapa, ¿estás sóla?

A Elizabeth no le gustaba para nada que los tipos depravados como ese le hicieran esa misma pregunta.

-Elizabeth: ¿Acaso no es evidente?

Le responde ella con algo de cansancio a lo que este la agarra de la muñeca y tira, forzándola a ir con él.

-Elizabeth: ¡Su…suélteme…! ¡dejeme…!

Cuando Elizabeth notó que aquel tipo dejó de tirar de ella y alzó la vista, vio como un hombre de cabellos negros cortos, ojos carmesí y con pinta de tener mal genio, le había dado al acosador una buena patada en sus partes (dejemoslo en cataplines o c****** XD).

-Xanxus: Oye, ¿estás bien?

Elizabeth se quedó muda durante un rato hasta que, cuando vuelve a la realidad, le afirma con la cabeza a su salvador.

-Xanxus: En fin…¿te apetece salir fuera a hablar? Este lugar está lleno de basura y demás escoria humana…

-Elizabeth: Estoy de acuerdo con su proposición, pero no me parece correcto que…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Xanxus la carga sobre sus hombros de manera brusca mientras ella protestaba.

-Xanxus: ¿Para qué protestas si no estás andando con esos incómodos zapatos que lleváis las mujeres?

-Elizabeth: Protesto porque me estás llevando como si fuera un enorme saco de patatas parlante.

Le responde en modo de reproche a Xanxus y, después de su pequeña queja, se deja llevar por él, sin saber adonde la llevaba…Cuando la joven asoma la cabeza por encima del hombro de este, pudo observar que estaban saliendo de la mansión de su familia y, por el aroma y por los pétalos que asomaban en el cielo, Elizabeth pudo deducir que estaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión: Un enorme jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores de todos los colores y fragancias…además de estar la fuente de la Diosa Venus en mitad del mismo…

Elizabeth sentía como estaba siendo bajada de los hombros de aquel hombre y esta le da una bofetada en la mejilla derecha de este.

-Elizabeth: ¿Qué se ha creído llevándome de esa manera tan ruda? ¿acaso no sabe con quién está tratando?

Xanxus sonríe para sí mismo, evitando reírse por la ingenuidad de aquella chica y se tapa la zona donde ha recibido el golpe con su manos derecha.

-Xanxus: Claro que sí, con la hija de Nono Nero y…

Xanxus se acerca a ella de manera amenazante y peligrosa, haciendo que Elizabeth comenzara a asustarse y a retroceder sobre sus pasos…era inútil retroceder, así que optó por correr en dirección al laberinto frondoso que había al fondo del jardín. Allí lo despistaría y podría escapar…

-Xanxus: ¡No huyas, basura…!

Decía de manera terrorífica Xanxus mientras iba siguiéndola a una velocidad increíble, Elizabeth veía mal la situación, en breves la alcanzaría, así que se quitó los zapatos de tacón y empezó a hacer un sprint final hasta entrar al laberinto y girar hacia la derecha, consiguiendo por fin despistar a Xanxus y así ganar tiempo para alejarse de ahí antes de que averiguara como escapar. Sin embargo, en breves, unas manos, que atravesaron las paredes de matorral del laberinto, la agarraron con fuerza de los brazos, haciendo que se quedara en el sitio paralizada por el miedo hasta que, finalmente, pudo ver quien era su captor.

-Xanxus: Por muy bien que esté hecho este laberinto, siempre opto por el camino más fácil para llegar hasta ti.

Elizabeth no habló, sólo forcejeó mientras Xanxus la sacaba de ahí hasta que caen a una gran parcela de rosas rojas, quedándose él encima de la joven, con los brazos extendidos para que ella no pudiera escapar de él.

-Xanxus: Mira que eres asustadiza y algo impertinente…¡A ver si te enteras! Iba a decirte que yo soy tu prometido.

Elizabeth se quedó un tanto asombrada y pálida al haber oído aquellas palabras.

-Elizabeth: ¿Xanxus…?

Xanxus afirma con la cabeza, pero no cambia de postura, se queda así tal cual, esperando a que ella se recuperara.

-Xanxus: Tu padre me llamó a nuestra fiesta de compromiso. La verdad, me parecía absurda e innecesaria la idea ya que odio que se amontone la basura en un evento especial como este.

-Elizabeth: ¿Por…por qué yo…?

Xanxus no pudo evitar sonreir de manera un poco tierna a la joven.

-Xanxus: De entre todas las candidatas a ser mi esposa, vi en ti algo especial, no sabría como decirlo…veía en tus ojos seguridad, fortaleza, no como las otras, que todas se comportaban como unas jodidas zorras cuando deseaban tener compromiso conmigo, asquerosas…siempre guiándose por el dinero…Yo ya me cansé de tener esa vida de mierda yendo a esos antros de muerte con esas malas mujeres, yo ya quiero algo serio, para toda la vida y yo digo con certeza, que no me he equivocado eligiendo a quien va a ser mi esposa…

Al oír aquellas palabras, Elizabeth se sonroja con fuerza, pero no era solo eso, también que los dos estaban en una posición un tanto comprometida.

-Elizabeth: Esto…Xanxus, ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

-Xanxus: No me da la jodida gana, es más, pienso tomarte ahora, no me gusta tenerte para llevar (No es comida ¬¬U)

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera responder, Xanxus le da un apasionado beso en los labios, lleno de fuerza y pasión, dejando poco a poco a su joven prometida sin aliento hasta que, por fin, se separan, dejando que Elizabeth tomara algo de aire.

-Xanxus: ¿Y bien…?

Le pregunta a Elizabeth en un tono poco amenazante, pero impaciente.

-Elizabeth: Que tendría que corregirte ese hábito de asesinarme a besos.

-Xanxus: Ni lo intentes, mujer. Sabes que te amo y ese hábito no se quitará…

Y ambos cerraron el "acuerdo" con otro beso más intenso y más salvaje que el anterior, sin darse cuenta de que Nono Nero les estaba espíando.

-Nono Nero: Bien…bien…


	5. Cita 4: Xanxus y Nere Yagami Vongola

Cita 4: Xanxus y Nere (Yagami Vongola)

Nere venía agotada de una devastadora, y casi suicida, misión. No tenía ganas de mediar con nadie en aquellos momentos, por el camino ignoró a Belphegor, cosa que le molestó, no le dio a Mammon el dinero que le debía cuyo vencimiento era ese día, le dijo basura a Squalo…vamos, el día lo tenía casi completo. Ya casi llegando al segundo piso que llevaba a su cuarto, observó que, frente a su puerta, se encontraba Xanxus de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera esperándola para su ejecución.

-Nere: ¿Ahora qué, Xanxus? ¿No tienes suficiente con enviarme a una misión suicida donde, por muy poco, casi pierdo la vida…? ¿Sabes? Si has venido a sermonearme o a insultarme, pierdes el tiempo, hoy no me apetece jugar contigo, vengo muy cansada y deseo dormir, así que, aparta.

-Xanxus: No me da la gana de hacerlo, basura.

-Nere: ¿Basura?

Pregunta Nere en un tono de desagrado y molestia, cosa que nunca ha sucedido en ella.

-Xanxus: Eso es lo que eres, además de ramera.

-Nere: ¿Ramera? ¿Basura? ¿No se te ocurren insultos mejores? A ver, Xanxus, como dije antes, no tengo tiempo para juegos, si acaso ve a golpear a la niña presumida de Squalo con alguna botella de licor tuya mientras yo me voy a sobar, así que, nos vemos…

Cuando Nere fue a intentar abrir la puerta de su habitación, nada más tocar el pomo, nota como un pañuelo se asomaba a su nariz, haciendo que respirara un extraño vapor que venía de él, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran forzosamente y que todos sus sentidos se desactivaran al instante…

Después de aquella extraña disipación de sus sentidos, Nere se despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Nere: Augh… ¿eh? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qu…qué es todo esto…?

Nere no podía creer lo que pasaba, se encontraba sentada en una mesa de un restaurante de alta categoría, lo peor de todo…es cuando se mira a sí misma y se toca: Su larga cabellera chocolate había sido recogido con un elegante moño, del cual caían unas delicadas hebras chocolate rozando solo sus mejillas, se toca los labios y se mancha uno de sus dedos de carmín para luego llevar sus ojos hacia su vestimenta, le habían cambiado su rasgado y sucio uniforme de Varia por un vestido blanco que se sostenía arriba por el apretado escote del vestido, que marcaba sus enormes pechos, y abajo terminaba hasta sus rodillas, cerrándose hasta la parte de detrás del vestido, cuyo bordes estaban decorados con plumas blancas y la parte del pecho con brillitos, la joven calzaba unos zapatos de tacón fino blancos para completar. Aquello dejó desconcertada a Nere, es más, ¿quién la había vestido? Sus preguntas estaban siendo respondidas cuando sus ojos chocolate entraron en contacto con unos de color carmesí situados a 10 metros de ella y aproximándose amenazadoramente.

-Nere: Xanxus…

-Xanxus: Al fin despiertas, basura…creía que tardarías en hacerlo, roncabas como una auténtica bestia mientras te cambiaba de ropa y te llevaba aquí.

Nere, al oír eso, se sonroja y se siente muy avergonzada, por lo que se levanta de su sitio y le propina a Xanxus un puñetazo en la cara.

-Nere: Idiota… ¡eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡¿Quién te ha dado derecho a dormirme, desnudarme y vestirme así…?

Nere iba a darle otro puñetazo por las molestias que le ha causado, sin embargo, Xanxus detiene el golpe agarrándola de la muñeca y apretándola levemente para que no le diera.

-Xanxus: Estoy en mi derecho, soy tu jefe. Así que ve tomando nota, ramera: Hoy me toca invitarte a algo.

Nere lo mira un tanto confundida, ¿Xanxus invitando a uno de sus soldados a cenar a un lugar tan caro como aquel restaurante de renombre en Italia? O una de dos, o Xanxus estaba enfermo, o quería algo de Nere, cosa que no evitó que la muchacha bajara la guardia, así que le decide seguirle el juego a ver hasta donde quería llegar su líder…

-Nere: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Celebramos algo?

Xanxus sonríe levemente ante la ignorancia y la inocencia de la chica antes de servirse una buena copa de vino tinto.

-Xanxus: ¿No sabes qué día es hoy, basura?

Nere niega con la cabeza.

-Xanxus: Más te vale que lo vayas recordando durante la cena que, seguro, tienes hambre ahora…

Xanxus y Nere hacen su pedido y, en un rato, degustan los manjares de aquel exquisito restaurante italiano. Ya cuando Xanxus pide la cuenta y paga, le ofrece la mano a Nere, con intención de guiarla a algún sitio. El jefe de Varia la lleva hasta una limusina negra y la invita a entrar.

-Xanxus: Llévenos a Davidson, tengo que finalizar ciertos negocios allí…

Aquel comentario de Xanxus sonó como a misión, a una misión de ajuste de cuentas con alguien, si supiera ella quien era la víctima…pobre infeliz…

Al cabo de media hora, llegaron a su destino, Xanxus baja del coche y le ofrece la mano a Nere para bajar del vehículo y ella pudo visualizar que el Davidson era un hotel de lujo cinco estrellas.

-Nere: ¿Es aquí el asunto?

Xanxus afirma con la cabeza y la agarra fuertemente del brazo, arrastrando a Nere al interior del hotel con algo de prisa. La expresión de su jefe era de nerviosismo y un tanto de ansiedad, ¿qué tenía en mente…? Ni la misma Nere lo sabía hasta que se quedaron frente a la puerta de la habitación 512…

Xanxus abre la puerta e invita pasar a Nere, la cual, al entrar, observa aquella habitación con algo de fascinación: No era una habitación de meeting era una habitación de parejas de lujo, con su cama enorme con sabanas rojas, suaves al tacto, su enorme balcón con vistas estupendas y, cómo no, típico de Xanxus, una botella de vino crianza del 86 esperándole en la mesilla que había ahí.

Al mismo tiempo que contemplaba la habitación, Nere sentía el cálido aliento de Xanxus cerca de su cuello, sintiendo como algo rodeaba su cuello y se cerraba: Xanxus le había regalado un collar de diamantes…

-Nere: ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto, Xanxus…?

Le decía Nere sin mover la cabeza, mientras uno de los brazos de Xanxus la rodeaba por detrás de la cintura y su otro brazo rodeaba su pecho hasta que su dedo índice rozaba suavemente los labios de la mujer mientras que su rostro se acercaba lentamente a su cuello hasta quedar sus labios a la altura del oído de la joven.

-Xanxus: Bon Compleanno, Nere…

Xanxus había felicitado a Nere, hoy era su cumpleaños, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía…se sorprendió que su jefe lo supiera, pero…no pudo profundizar su pensamiento por el leve sonrojo que le producía él debido al roce de sus labios en el cuello de ella.

-Nere: Xa…Xanxus…

-Xanxus: Dilo, Nere…

Nere no tenía opción, él había dicho por segunda vez su nombre, eso significaba lo que ella pensaba y deseaba desde hace tiempo.

-Nere: Te…te amo…

Cuando Xanxus escuchó aquellas palabras, la giró hacia él, dándole un beso en el que afloraba la pasión que él mismo contenía, aparentemente, desde hace ya tiempo, ya que éste, en ese momento, la conduce hasta aquella enorme cama de la habitación y la tumba, a su vez que él mismo se aflojaba la corbata.

-Xanxus: Más vale que te prepares, que ahora mismo voy a hacerte el mejor regalo de todos…

Le informa a la joven con una sonrisa perversa y esta le responde con otra de la misma magnitud, para luego experimentar ambos el verdadero placer y la pasión que ellos mismos habían guardado para el momento en que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, el uno del otro, dando lugar, como cumplido, aquel deseo que la misma noche ocultaba con su manto…


End file.
